Enaya
Enaya belongs to one of the many forms of vampire, a rare specie who sucks the souls of the dying. Vampires, being an undead abomination or originating of the Dead Realm itself, have an additional ability (outside sucking the life essence of their victim for sustenance) that can vary in power and scope as a defense mechanism or as an aid to their feast. Known as Enaya, the Soul Sucker, he's feared by most of the living for not only his origins as a soul sucking vampire from the Dead Realm, but because of his unique presence in this world. He is one of the few abominations that have been allowed a place in the world of humans. He's not a protector or a savior, just a resident of this plane and, as such, he has a job and privilege amongst humans: He is the executioner on behalf of the human kingdoms, feasting upon the dying criminals' souls. He also is tasked with weeding out the demonic influences within it's kingdoms and dealing with creatures that humanity itself cannot defeat (whose souls he obviously has the privilege to devour). Appearance Enaya is every bit as physically imposing as he is said to be, being all of 7'6". He has a mane of hair that vikings would be proud of and a body of dense muscle that every athlete would admire. Personality An ever cool-headed, reserved being who lives an almost-monk like lifestyle. He's a shining example of why you shouldn't judge other creatures as a whole and has been a source of inspiration for others. History A being that surfaced in the aftermath of the last major war, Enaya was quickly identified as a being of uncanny ethics within the communities of humanity. He was quickly given asylum in the kingdoms of Man and given a position of executioner and the duty of ridding their kingdoms of those that would prey upon their kind. He is kept busy with the criminal activities of human and the predatory activities of other kinds, so he is content with his existence in this realm. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Vampire of the Dead Realm: Out of the dozens of different vampiric races, the ones of the Dead Realm are the only kind to prey upon a non-physical life essence. They eat souls for their sustenance and are, as with other vampires, considered an unholy abomination and a scourge. Powers and Abilities Abilities Ability: Soul Feast *'Sub Ability: Feast' **Attack: Enaya naturally has a hunger upon souls and can eat them through biting the victim and sucking it's soul out, which is easiest when the target is dying. *'Sub Ability: Infection' **Attack: Enaya can infect a healthy target by injecting, through a wound of any sort, a disease that weakens the body's grasp upon the soul so that he can eat their soul easier. Skill: Super human strength and speed *Enaya is quite a physically powerful and agile creature, known to be at least 70 times stronger than a human and to be fast enough to be able keep up with demons. Skill: Soul differentiation *Enaya is able to differentiate and track the different types of souls he is preying upon with a sixth sense that his kind has acquired. He knows he's devouring a demonic, pure human, corrupted human, or angelic soul through this sixth sense. This sense is so keen, he is capable of tracking each individual target in a sea of stimulus. It is not operated by the 5 physical senses. Trivia He's been curious about the phenomenon occurring with demons and has a small yearning for a sample to see what effects it may have for him. Quotes Template